Game Updates 2011
The purpose of this page is to mirror the Game Updates threads of the forum and the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to provide an historical view about Sryth's development and avoid losing information about updates. If you add an update to this page, please make sure you also post in on the forum thread. Through these updates, players can be aware of the many exciting new features, scenarios and events that are being constantly added to the world of Sryth. Some of them are for all players, but the great majority are AG only. Guidelines: How to post updates * The updates will be posted as soon as they appear, from top to bottom. * Each batch of updates (several updates on the same date) must be separated from the rest by a horizontal rule. ('' or ----'') * Months will be added as Level 2 Headings ( ) * Updates will be added as Level 3 Headings ( ) * Each batch of updates will start with a Level 3 Heading stating the date of the updates in mm/dd/yy format and its status (official or unofficial) - For example ** 1/04/11 - Game Updates ** 2/03/11 - Unofficial Updates * Official updates will be those appeared in the News & Announcements section of the main page. * Unofficial updates will be reports from players about new sections of the game, adventures being prepared, and any change related to Sryth not covered in the News and Announcements section of the main page. * Each update comprised into a batch will also be added as a Level 3 Heading Spoiler alert These updates are meant for players that are more or less "current" with the circumstances of the game and the last developments. As a consequence, some passages can be highly spoilerish and can't be edited, since these are the original GM's announcements. You've been warned. January 1/3/11 - Game Updates Happy New Year! Happy New Year! A belated Hapy New Year to all of Sryth's brave adventurers. Wishing you and yours a healthy and prosperous new year! The Great Palobread Man Roundup For those adventurers who've managed to round up at least 200 palobread men (and present them to Zumryn), there's now a secondary task to be found in the frozen realm of Akamikilak. By finding and collecting various sparkling bells, adventurers can help to increase a certain part of their final gift/reward for this special Christmas/Yuletide event. Speaking of the final gift/reward, it will be available following the conclusion of the event on January 17th. ---- 1/13/11 - Game Updates The Latest Updates The Great Palobread Man Roundup The end of this special Christmas/Yuletide event is fast approaching! On January 16th, at precisely 11:00 PM (Eastern US Time), the portal to the realm of Akamikilak will close. If you haven't yet rounded up at least 200 palobread men, don't delay! Zumryn's final gift/reward for adventurers who manage to return to him at least 200 palobread men will be available following the conclusion of the event on January 17th. Rhaknar's 'Mad' The next levels of Rhaknar's 'Mad', levels 21 and beyond, will soon be available. The completion of a special adventure related to the long-hidden labyrinth will be required to access these lower levels. Look for this adventure at the entrance of the labyrinth in Fogbough Forest sometime over the next couple of days. ---- 1/14/11 - Unofficial Update Unofficial Announcement 1/14/2011 There's a bonus code for Facebook fans available from "Behind the blue door" in Talinus, Trithik or Hawklor. Quote: FACEBOOK FAN PAGE BONUS CODE If you're a fan of our Facebook page and have revealed the special bonus code, click the Redeem your Bonus Code link below to claim your bonus! If you haven't yet revealed the special bonus code, visit the Sryth™ page on Facebook and click "LIKE" to become a fan and reveal the code. And here is an associated forum thread, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=1415 ---- 1/17/11 - Game Update The Great Palobread Man Roundup Later tonight (1/17) Zumryn will be presenting special gifts to those adventurers who managed to return to him at least 200 of his escaped palobread men. Visit Zumryn at the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle this evening to receive your well-deserved reward! ---- 1/23/11 - Game Update A Special Raffle is Underway Five different enchanted plumes (the broad, silver feathers of a takabak), will be given away as prizes to five lucky adventurers on Tuesday, February 1st, 2011. These enchanted plumes can be attached to any piece of head armour to provide bonuses to a character's Melee Rating, Stamina Points, and Nevernal Reserve. The five levels of plumes to be awarded as prizes in this raffle are: * Enchanted Takabak Plume (I) :+1 Melee Rating, +1 Stamina Points, +1 Nevernal Reserve * Enchanted Takabak Plume (II) :+2 Melee Rating, +2 Stamina Points, +2 Nevernal Reserve * Enchanted Takabak Plume (III) :+3 Melee Rating, +3 Stamina Points, +3 Nevernal Reserve * Enchanted Takabak Plume (IV) :+4 Melee Rating, +4 Stamina Points, +4 Nevernal Reserve * Enchanted Takabak Plume (V) :+5 Melee Rating, +5 Stamina Points, +5 Nevernal Reserve Only 1 of each different plume types (I through V) will be awarded as prizes. The plume that is awarded to each of the five winners will be determined by the order in which the winning entries are drawn. This special prize drawing is open to Adventurers Guild members. There's no cost to enter! To enter the drawing, you need only sign in and save your character's game between now (1/23) and the end of the raffle (1/31). You must save the game of each character you wish to have enter the raffle. Here are the official raffle details: * A total of 5 prizes will be given away to five adventurers whose entries are drawn at random. * Only 1 of each of the different plume types (I through V) will be awarded as prizes. The order in which the winning entries are drawn will determine which prize a winner will receive. * To enter into the drawing, an adventurer need only sign in and save his or her game once between January 23rd, 2011 and January 31, 2011. * Each character can have only 1 entry for the drawing, though it is possible for more than one character from the same account to win a prize. * Prizes cannot be transferred/awarded to another character. Good luck to everyone! ---- February 2/1/11 - Game Updates Raffle Prizes - The Enchanted Plumes The five winning entries in the special raffle for the enchanted Takabak plumes have been drawn. Results will be posted and prizes will be available this evening (2/1). To see if you're one of the five lucky winners, pay a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik, later tonight. Thanks to all the adventurers who participated! ---- 2/1/11 - Game Updates The Goblinclaw Inn Recently, there have been a slew of reports that describe an old man (and a mysterious set of bone dice) in the Goblinclaw Inn in Southtrod Glen (visit the Hart Hills in Southwest Tysa). At this time, we're unable to confirm these reports -- and unwilling to venture into that rather unsavoury den in order to do so. ---- 2/5/11 - Unofficial Update As reported in the forum, now when you auto pick up an item you now have a View option that allows you to see the description of the item. For example the keys in the Ice Troll Cave: :ITEM You've acquired: Ice Key (square) [ view ] ---- 2/14/11 - Game Updates Residence Upgrades Later this week, adventurers who own one of the grand residences offered for sale by Faradmyn (you can find Faradmyn in Talinus) will be able to purchase upgrades for their illustrious abode. Some of these upgrades will be purely aesthetic in nature (grand fireplaces, statues, etc.) and will add to your residence's Grandeur score. Other upgrades (Library of Arcanum, for example) will add to your abode's Grandeur score and will also serve a functional purpose. Many upgrades will be able to be improved beyond their original state, which will increase the amount of Grandeur they add to your residence. In the case of a functional upgrade, improving it will add additional or improved functionality. Of course, improving an upgrade will incur additional costs. Upgrades to your residence will be able to be purchased using your choice of the following: gold, Battle Markers, or Adventurer Tokens. More details soon! Rhaknar's Labyrinth -- Deeper and Deadlier The next levels of Rhaknar's perilous labyrinth (there are a lot of them) will begin to appear, following the release of the residential upgrades (detailed above). Adventurers Guild members who have already made their way down to the twentieth level of the labyrinth will be able to delve even further into the twisted, perilous depths of Rhaknar's 'Mad'. Updated Maps The game maps, which currently include a map of the Kingdom of Tysa and a map of Saarngard Isle, have recently received a much-needed update. Many of the locations on the map of Tysa are now clickable. Clicking on a location will bring up its "Expanded Info Entry". Perhaps most important, the map of Tysa now shows the location of the Hart Hills and the village of Hawklor, two locations near and dear to adventurers! You can check out the updated maps by clicking the 'Map' link at the top of the homepage, or by clicking here. ---- 2/17/11 - Game Update The Sryth Forum There appears to be an issue with accessing the Sryth Forum at its domain name (www.srythforum.com) this morning. We've contacted the company that hosts our forum site and expect to have the issue resolved as soon as possible. ''Editor note: This announcement was removed when the issue with the forum was resolved later in the same day.'' ---- 2/22/11 - Game Update Residence Upgrades After a small delay for testing, upgrades for the grand residences (see Faradmyn in Talinus to acquire a residence) will be available starting on Thursday, 2/24. As previously mentioned, while all upgrades will improve your residence's Grandeur Score, some will be only decorative in nature, while others will also serve a functional purpose. Adventurers will be able to purchase upgrades using Adventurer Tokens, Battle Markers, or gold. Many upgrades will be able to be improved beyond their original state, which will increase the amount of Grandeur they add to your residence. In the case of a functional upgrade, improving it will add additional or improved functionality. Of course, improving an upgrade will incur additional costs. There will be a daily limit to the number of upgrades that can be purchased or improved. To be able to purchase upgrades for your residence, you'll first need to improve its overall condition through renovation. Once your residence has been sufficiently renovated (a Grandeur Score of 40 or more), you'll be able to purchase upgrades for it. Look for the option to purchase upgrades to appear in the main hall of your grand residence on Thursday, 2/24. ---- 2/24/11 - Game Update Residence Upgrades Now Available The first wave of residence upgrades are now live. If you've already sufficiently renovated your residence (a Grandeur Score of 40 or better), you'll find the option to purchase upgrades in the main hall of your illustrious abode. A second wave of upgrades is on its way! Once a sufficient number of adventurers have renovated their residences and purchased upgrades, the Hall of Champions will unveil a leaderboard that tracks the 'Grandeur Scores' of the top adventurer abodes. As always, your feedback is welcome and very much appreciated. If you have an idea for a residence upgrade you'd like to see, or an idea for improving upon an existing upgrade, please let us know! ---- March 3/3/11 - Game Update The Proving Grounds Adventures Adventurers seeking both challenge and reward need look no further than the Proving Grounds series of adventures. These special, multi-part adventures, designed to provide adventurers with maximum challenge (and grand rewards) are available exclusively to Adventurers Guild members. There have been six adventures in the Proving Grounds series thus far... Proving Grounds I: Raid on Quaris-Taen A lethal band of masked swordsmen...a horde of savage forest trolls...a silent mage, his face concealed and his hands wreathed in dark flame...a quiet frontier town marked for destruction...and you...lucky you! Proving Grounds II: The Perilous Streets The wilds of Sryth aren't the only places that harbour danger. The twisting streets and narrow alleys of the towns and cities that dot the landscape are filled with perils both numerous and deadly... Proving Grounds III: Shadow Over Stonegate A darkness has settled upon the eastern Tysian town of Stonegate. The town's protector, a man by the name of Garrwin Silverfoot, seeks the aid of an adventurous hero... Proving Grounds IV: The Troll Hunter Jirig Ayroth is better known throughout the realms by his infamous moniker, 'The Troll Hunter'. When, by chance, you become involved with the legendary monster slayer and his rugged band of huntsmen, you soon find yourself in for more adventure than you ever bargained for... Proving Grounds V: The Silver Crest Legends from a bygone era, the three brave adventurers who constitute the fabled band known as the Silver Crest now maintain a litany of aches, pains, and complaints nearly as long as their list of illustrious deeds. Perhaps you can help restore the heroic outfit to its former glory... Proving Grounds VI: The Alder Throne From the dangerous shores of Saarngard Isle to the embattled streets of the powerful and remote city-state of Kardsen, you find your fate, and those of all the free nations of the North Broadlands, entangled in a sinister web -- a deadly snare spun by a faceless enemy. It's now squarely upon your shoulders, and those of your unlikely companion, the legendary master thief known only as 'The Owl', that the desperate hopes of an imperiled realm have solemnly settled... The Proving Grounds adventures are available exclusively to Adventurers Guild members. If you're not yet an Adventurers Guild member, upgrade your account today and start enjoying all that a Sryth™ premium membership has to offer! ---- 3/14/11 - Game Update Deeper and Deadlier... Levels 21 and beyond of Rhaknar's perilous labyrinth are slated to become available just before midnight on Friday (3/18). ---- 3/19/11 - Game Update Get Your Quickstone Today! Quickstones are remarkable items. In fact, no true adventurer should ever be without one! To find out more about the legendary quickstones, pay a visit to Rixbin's place in Trithik. You'll find it by exploring the buildings that flank Blade Square. As the old saying goes, "Never roam without your quickstone"! ---- April ---- May ---- June ---- July ---- August ---- September ---- October ---- November ---- December ---- For older updates see: * Older Updates * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009 * Game Updates 2010 Category:Game Updates